Weasley Family Anecdotes
by digigirl02
Summary: A collection of writings centering around various Weasley family members.
1. Value

Weasley Family Anecdotes

A/N & Disclaimer- In honor of Ron's 33rd birthday here is a little 100 word drabble on the always under-appreciated Ron. And as usual, I do not own Harry Potter.

Vaule

All of his life he lived in the shadows of those around him. Wither it was at home with his siblings or at school with his two best friends, he always felt outshined. For it seemed to him that no matter what he did, it would never be good enough.

As he stood over the locket with Gryffindor's sword in hand, he faced his biggest fear. With Harry's encouragement he was able to find the inner strength he needed to slay his demons once and for all. As well as finally coming to realize just how valued he really was.


	2. A Mother's Lament

Dedicated to those who have lost loved ones.

A Mother's Lament

A mother stands by her son's graveside

While the rain continues to pour,

Matching her mood perfectly.

Although the war has been won,

She felt like she lost.

For no parent should outlive their child.

Memories flash before her eyes,

Of days long ago,

Filled with laughter, love

Quidditch and pranks.

For no longer would she be able

To yell at him for his childish antics

Or hear him crack a joke.

Nor would she ever see his smiling face

Or receive another hug.

The family is now in pieces,

His twin is distraught

As he tries to put his life back together.

But is like a puzzle

Missing a piece,

That would never be found.

The burrow now seems empty,

Even when it's full.

While the table seems incomplete,

With eight settings instead of nine.

For when he died,

He took a part of them all with him.


	3. Reflections

A/N- A postwar one-shot on what I think Ron would see in the Mirror of Erised ten years later.

Reflections

It's amazing how much your priorities change as you grow older. What mattered the most to you at age eleven is irrelevant to you at age twenty-one years . Likewise, things that seemed at that time to be trivial matters suddenly became the most important things in your life. People and things that you had once took for granted are now irreplaceable to you and are considered to be your greatest treasures. Its then that you began to realize how wrong your were to chase after foolish goals, instead of focusing on what you do have, then what you don't.

You sit by your brother's grave, and although he made your childhood sometimes feel like a living hell, you miss him more then you thought possible . You think of his twin, who is now missing more then just his ear. You also think of your eldest brother, baring his scars from battle and your dad who nearly died in your fifth year. Suddenly, things like being Head Boy or becoming a Quidditch star become so juvenile and petty to you. You would gladly hand over your prefect badge and position as keeper to have your family whole again.

You also realize how ridiculous your were to envy your best friend, who had to experienced many unspeakable horrors. Who, despite having the money, talents and fame that you wished for yourself envied you. The plain, ordinary bloke. While you may not think that you had much to offer him, you begin to realize just how much your friendship and brotherly love meant to him and that it meant more to him then the fame or gold. You smile as you picture him with your baby sister who are so in love and are happy that they were finally receiving their happily ever after that they both so richly deserve.

Speaking of love, your mind drifts to the bushy haired girl who you have known for ten years. At first you just thought of her as an annoying know-it-all, but now she has become an imperative part of your life and is someone who you envision spending the rest of your life with. While your relationship with her was full of ups and down and would never consider storybook perfect you wouldn't trade any of it for anything in the world. In fact, the only thing that you would change in your relationship to make it any better would be for her to have your name and be the mother of your child.

You want to pop the question to her, of course, but are just looking for the perfect opportunity to ask. In your mind's eye you could see her walking down the aisle looking like a vision as your families and friends watch. You also see her a few years later knitting jumpers while sporting a baby bump as your eldest daughter with her bright red hair and brown eyes like your wife plays happily with her cousins as they live in a world rid of the evils that you faced as you watch on. For you know that in that moment you are finally living out your greatest desire.


	4. Individual

A/N-In honor of the twin's 35th birthday.

Individual

All of their life they have always been part of a pair. It was never just Fred or just George, but always FredandGeorge. While as children it was amusing, by confusing everyone about who was who it soon became tiring. For it seemed like no one really cared. After all, they were identical down to the last freckle they would say, two carbon copies of one another.

For no one cared that they were two individuals with different likes and dislikes as well as strengths and weakness, because to them they were the same not realizing how wrong they were.


End file.
